User talk:ATEMVEGETA/Archive 8
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 Card type terminology Hey ATEMVEGETA, would you mind reading through User talk:Deltaneos#Template:Card lists and seeing if you can help us out any? Delt and I are wondering if there are any rulings that give anything like an official name for types of Monster Cards (e.g. Normal, Effect, Fusion - determined by having unique frame background colors) and types of monsters (e.g. Toon, Spirit, Gemini). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mirror Gate : If I'm not mistaken, the ruling Kevin Tewart posted contradicts to the OCG; but I can't get links to a source. Can you check and get a source, and if I'm right, add something like this to the page and a source? : : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: WC10 Rulings : Semi-official rulings include OCG rulings issued by Konami outside the rulings section of their site. Such rulings may be included, provided they are sourced. [1] : Since Konami made WC10, can't they be added to an OCG Semi-official section? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Except testing is interpreting rulings, which make it definately unofficial. These are copy/pasted direct from the game file. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then we can just make a new video game ruling section. Like how there is a video game tips section. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: It's the the ruling you were looking for from Forum:Flip Flop Frog :::: Also, for rulings marked with , why don't we add Notes telling people what it should have said? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 13:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: We should use both is used to mark exactly where the errors are (and can be used to generate a list of pages which have errors). The notes add a link from the end of the ruling to the note at the bottom of the page. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) FredCat's Theory on Banned Cards Articles I have posted 4 articles so far, counted the first one I informed you not so long ago (3 days is like long time). So I am curious of what do you think about them so far; you can suggest me something for some change - no, not money charge... --FredCa 02:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Updating; Which one of those banned cards with the updating lore do you think is most fairly at this minute? --FredCa 00:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) 000#X Rulings Damn, that's load of those numbers... are you sure they're just colored mark or are they linked if they don't have any rulings to be included - like the crossed one? --FredCa 20:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :So if they don't exist, you're just paint them red and not give a link? Btw, please be sure to not ignoring my previous questions I left for you - you seemed to be overdue by that now. --FredCa 20:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I know that they all look good, but I wish to know which one of them that have a fairly effect I created? Is "Fiber Jar's" new lore look better or ...? --FredCa 21:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) About Ruling Editing Can you check Forum:About Ruling Editing...; it's about someone wanting to add rulings from other sites. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 03:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) New line added How do I doing so far? --FredCa 17:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Good to know I am doing it well :-) --FredCa 18:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Batteryman D's adaption Do you think so? --FredCa 15:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thousand-Eyes Restrict Hi. Im here because I know about your addings and I keep my trust in you. Last time I was editing the Rulings in "Thousand-Eyes Restrict"; and it was erased. The ruling said that you can´t unequip an Monster from "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", to select another one of the opponent and equip it to it again. In resume, you can´t voluntarily destroy a monster equipped to "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" to use its effect again and equip it with another, until you destroy the previous one with an card´s effect. Iam right, right??? In my believe, the difference in Thousand-Eyes Restrict and Relinquished is the another effect of "Other monsters cannot change their battle position or attack.". I put that rulings and I know Konami is making to take by unnoficials because were posted by Upper Deck times. Some players do the opposite for his own benefict. So, where can I find from Konami that rulings? They are correct, right? Koryuseness (talk • ) 04:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Official Ruling Articles My little beep draw your attention at last? I am glad to keep it in your own "order"; following the law of Konami/UDE ever if they made their own typo. --FredCa 20:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) De-Synchro/De-Fusion vs. Card of Safe Return Is that true if I only can draw 1 card per group of monsters or per monster that special summoned from the Graveyard to the field? Like I De-Synchro my "Junk Destroyer", returned 4 Materials to the field and just draw 1? Or should I draw 4? --FredCa 17:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Then they should word'd it right, it said Special Summon a monster... --FredCa 22:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I understand that, but it's still silly for them to leaving it "monster", I would rather following the grammar/spell rulings - "monster" mean only 1, "monster(s)" is acceptable for multiple. It's Konami/UDE fault they didn't get a spell check at that time. --FredCa 22:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Latest Banned Card on the Theory Article Tell me what do you think of "Dark Magician of Chaos" article I posted just now? --FredCa 02:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Was it much improve than it original to be? And you wish that lore was paste instead? --FredCa 12:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did I break him too hard? --FredCa 18:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Self-Destruction Field Card I am making sure if this work; "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can destroy the field card while "Field Barrier" is face-up? --FredCa 17:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ah alright, I was just make sure... So official; "Clear World" is only one can get out of "Field Barrier". --FredCa 12:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Previously official Any objections to changing the line at Template:Previously Official Rulings from "They were previously considered official, but may or may not necessarily hold true nowadays." to something like "They were previously considered official and can still be considered to be correct, unless Konami has issued a ruling that says otherwise." Because it's quite ambiguous right now, and quite a few users have been asking about it on the forum and talk pages. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Aren't we supposed to point out any errors due to gameplay or text updates as well? (e.g. 1, 2, 3, etc) : Hasn't Konami given a ruling (at least for another card) about SEGOC not occurring for those "During the ___ Phase" cards somewhere? : so... unless marked as out of date or something? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 09:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That is good, it's should be enough to clear things up. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 23:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Am it complete ignored? --FredCa 23:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) MISSING CARD NAME! Card Rulings:: You can activate the effect of "" even if you cannot remove from play cards from the Graveyard, such as if the effect of Blahblah Ehh???? Didn't you see that coming? --FredCa 00:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Does it just sit there with "Card Rulings:", with no card name listed there? It's in Kycoo's Ruling Article. --FredCa 12:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Official or Unofficial To be honest, are you an official Judge? BobaFett2 came to me when I was at DeulingNetwork and questioned me about how long he had to wait for Mail to return to approve him as official Judge, at that point he thought I was official one. I only became Judge unofficial because of your approve and anything to covering silly questions that being repeat from the past. --FredCa 13:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, so how come I am not official one? And btw, when does "Rescue Rabbit" resolved in it own effect? --FredCa 16:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yo, don't let my question dragging behind you like a spike-ball on the chain. Also be sure to check this page out, you're welcome to fixing my grammar mistake you can see. And I will continue add more Judge comments there each time I get the questions posted in my Talk page. --FredCa 16:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I meant that "Rescue Rabbit" be able to resolved when target by "Effect Veiler"... And look like I am going to be only member out of this team to be "Unofficial" Judge... I just can't take that test well enough. --FredCa 17:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Interesting, many admins in DuelingNetwork said the different... "Rescue Rabbit" activated and resolved while face-up on the field to banish itself... So I will put that up my Judge Ruling article and Judge Archived comments. Thank again. --FredCa 18:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Orange Light on BLS's Double Attack Is that possible to negate "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" effect that triggering to do the second attack by using "Herald of Orange Light"? --FredCa 16:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright thank you, because my opponent was not sure because it was during Damage Calculation (just immediate after inflict the damage) but I told him it is possible and he just let it "slip". :\ --FredCa 22:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Adminship nomination You've been nominated for adminship. Could you indicate on the page if you accept the nomination or not? Good luck. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :You should ask some Admins to comment soon, lest your application be closed due to lack of support. Golden Key (talk • ) 14:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Cost? Does sending the "HERO" to the Graveyard consider cost in "Mask Change"? --FredCa 13:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Monarch vs. Timing Forum:Optional Trigger Effect + Priority; this need some of your helps, it's little difficult for me to complete it. --FredCa 20:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Other Spell Card Is that true; I can't "Solemn Warning" the Zombie Monster that was summoned by the effect of "Call of the Mummy"? --FredCa 02:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Official Name Please show the link of source where you get Number 16's English name, other user rejected your edit for first time. --FredCa 17:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :But that didn't show up in one Vampire Master rejected... I checked! --FredCa 17:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :That's "Master Vampire" I was talking about. --FredCa 17:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :But after that, you just shoving it off as if it was nothing... Should you go ahead and put them back in? --FredCa 17:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :By shoving it off, I meant by Vampire's edit; you just push him over the hedge by move the articles to correct names - not the link from Pojo. Since that was from mail, so I trust that you got the correct one after all. And Golden fixed it for you after all. --FredCa 17:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Accidentally This is in regards to the change I made on the Corrosive Collapse Infestation page. In the OCG, the Steelswarm are known as Inverz. Thus, all cards that support cards with "verz" in the title also support those with the name "inverz." However, due to the name change of Inverz into steelswarm in the TCG, the English version of the infestation cards would read "Verz or Steelswarm." This wiki even says that all verz support cards also support steelswarm cards, as can be seen in the first paragraph here http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Verz. I am not changing anything about the card, simply accounting for the changed names. Looking at the change I made, I accidentally put Inverz instead of Steelswarm. My mistake. (talk) 19:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Mirror Force Error I spot the missing quotation in previous ruling, where Wildheart was explaining. Is that normal to missing the Quotation; It's missing on Magic Cylinder... --FredCa 13:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Toon Monsters Can they be Special Summoned from the Graveyard? I meant, like "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" can be Special Summoned from Graveyard or must be from hand? --FredCa 17:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Took you forever to respond... But yes, they are Special Summon-Only Monsters, only for Class A - which must have "Toon World" and can't attack the turn they summoned. "Toon Dark Magician Girl" is Class B, while rest of other Toon monster are Class C, which don't need Toon World to summon. --FredCa 16:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Judgment of the Pharaoh Can you please share any thoughts/proof at Talk:Condition Effect#Judgment of the Pharaoh? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Dupe Frog Does it missed or NOT missed the timing if used as fodder for "Substitoad"? --FredCa 17:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :One of the Forums (that Magicknight answered) exposed that Dupe do not missing time, but Le did covered the war. --FredCa 18:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Errata Updating If it's just adapt from 1 card to next, then just bold the difference (full word is required), and if there are two different adapting, add italic to second card after the first errata. Color details can be add if there are multiple adaption, like Apprentice Magician for explain. So don't worry about put color in single adapt in future, ok? Thank you for read this message. --FredCa 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ok then... if it's there, then it should be bold after all. Thank you for quickly respond. --FredCa 23:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Renamed cards Hey ATEM, if you happen to come across any other cards that have been renamed (even if it's not in English), could you also list them on List of renamed cards? Thanks! 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 23:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) VWXYZ Question(s) From what I can understand; those Fusion Monsters, other than "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", are also Semi-NOMI but cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, correct? If so, then with new "Problem Solved" lore being posted - I would only manage to get it like this - "Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above monsters you control and cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard."? --FredCa 14:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's interesting... All but XYZ version are Semi-NOMI... if XYZ cannot be Special Summoned from Graveyard, then should say that it can be summon from Banish only after it did the Fusion Summon (Contact Fusion, in the fact) from the Deck... --FredCa 16:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I fixed the mistake in my Joke Article... Here is where I posted VWXYZ combine in --FredCa 16:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC)